An American Tail: Fievel and Tanya Go West
by J. Tom
Summary: What if Tanya joined Fievel on his mission to stop Cat R. Waul? And what if Tony had a bigger role? A rewrite of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West.
1. Chapter 1: MICE OVERBOARD!

_**I've read two American Tail What-If's, and they take place during the first movie. So, I decided to do one with the second (chronologically, fourth) movie.**_

_**What would've happened if Tanya was with Fievel when he found out about Waul? And what if Tony had a slightly bigger role this time?**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

J. Tom presents

An American Tail Fanfic

**An American Tail: Fievel and Tanya Go West**

With the main voice talents of:

August Marturo as Fievel Mousekewitz

Cathy Cavadini as Tanya and Yasha Mousekewitz

Jim Cummings as Tiger

Pat Musick as Tony Toponi

Lloyd Battista as Papa Mousekewitz

Jane Singer as Mama Mousekewitz

Jon Lovitz as T.R. Chula

with  
Amy Irving as Miss Kitty

with  
John Cleese as Cat R. Waul

and  
Brian Hull as Wylie Burp

* * *

It had been an eventful couple of days. First, another attack from the cats. And then, many mice of New York were given an opportunity to move out west to start a new life and have all their dreams come true.

This was what the Mousekewitz's did, and they were excited to get there. Fievel wanted to be a famous gunslinger. His older sister Tanya wanted to be a famous singer.

One night on the train ride, the mice were sound asleep. But Fievel couldn't sleep. He wanted to explore some more.

Quietly, Fievel got up and snuck out the window of the box that was the carriage for mice on the train. He crawled along the connecting chains and moved towards one of the vans.

* * *

Tanya slowly stirred awake. She looked around drowsily as she tried to spot anyone she may now. She saw her Mama and Papa, her baby sister Yasha, and her friends Tony Toponi and Bridgett. But there was no sign of Fievel.

Tanya was now fully awake as she looked around the train.

"Huh? Where's Fievel?" she whispered in confusion. She then looked out the window and she immediately knew where her brother had gone.

"Oh Fievel…" Tanya groaned. She loved her brother so much, but he could be a handful at times.

Being careful not to wake anyone up, especially her parents and sister, Tanya quietly snuck out of the box and crawled onto the chains.

* * *

Inside the next van, Fievel was walking on one of the rafters. He was in awe at his surroundings.

"Wow! A real train car!" Fievel said in awe.

"Fievel!" came a voice.

Fievel squeaked in surprise and turned to see an annoyed Tanya walking up to him.

"Tanya? W-What are you doing here?" Fievel asked in surprise.

"I could say the same to you." the mousette replied, raiding an eyebrow.

Fievel sighed. "I just wanted to explore."

Tanya sighed. "Fievel, I know you're excited about going out West, but you shouldn't wander off like that." she told him. "We don't want what happened on the boat to happen again."

Fievel knew Tanya was right. He sighed, ears drooping. "Ok."

"Come one, let's head back before Mama and Papa wake up." said Tanya.

Fievel nodded.

But as the two oldest Mousekewitz children are their way back, Fievel saw something that caught his eye. He turned and saw that it was the cowboy mouse that sold the mice the tickets.

"I know you! You sold us the tickets!" Fievel said happily as he read over.

Tanya saw this. "Fievel, come back!" she called, running over to fetch her brother.

"But Tanya, it"s the guy who wold us the tickets." said Fievel. "The least we're can do is thank him." He ran over to the mouse. "Hi, my name is Fievel Mousekewitz."

But as Fievel tried to shake his hand, the mouse suddenly fell forward flat on it's face.

Fievel and Tanya squeaked in surprise.

"Sir, are you alright?!" Tanya asked in worry.

Fievel tried to lift the mouse up, only for him and Tanya to gasp seeing the mice was made of wood, attached to string, and was lifeless.

"What the?!" Tanya exclaimed in confusion. "He's… a puppet?"

"A puppet?" Fievel asked in confusion. "But is he's a puppet, then who-"

Fievel was cut off as he and Tanya heard laughing. They looked down from the rafters to see four cats and a spider near a table. One with a red top had was reading while the rest played poker.

"Aren't those ones around the table the ones that attacked us?" asked Fievel.

"They are." said Tanya. "What are they doing here?"

* * *

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! I win again, fathead." jeered Chula, using a web to haul away his winnings.

One-Eye stabbed a knife into one of the cards. "I say you cheatin'. You plays your last hand, Chula." he said menacingly.

Chula smirked. "I don't think so." he said enforce showing seven more groups of four aces. "I got seven more, dog chow!" he cheered, taking all the money.

"Why, you dirty, rotten, low-down, double dealing…" sneered one cat.

"I don't get it, boss. How come we're not munching those mice?" One-Eye asked the red dressed cat,

"Oui. 'Zees' fraternity 'wiz' mice does run counter to nature." said the French cat.

The red dressed cat, who was none other than Cat R. Waul put, down his paper. "Which would you rather have: The crouton or the entire caesar salad? Of course, we will eat the mice, but only after we have exploited their labors." he replied.

* * *

Fievel and Tanya gasped.

* * *

"We are nice to the mice... because it is intelligent to be so. If we talk sweetly, they will come in droves. If we hiss, they will run and we will have to chase them, an unnecessary expenditure of calories." continued Waul.

"So when do we take the big bite, boss?" asked One-Eye.

"When do we get to eat them? When, when, when?!" Chula asked frantically.

"When my empire at Green River is complete... and when we have a better mousetrap." said Wal.

"Mouseburgers!" Chula and the cats cheered.

* * *

Fievel and Tanya stared in horror.

"This was all a trap!" gasped Tanya.

"Everyone mice on that train and in Green River already are in danger!" Fievel said worriedly.

* * *

"Yes, mouseburgers indeed." said Waul, unlocking a lunchbox, revealing the mouse conductor, and a sandwich with let use inside. "Music... to aid the digestion."

"Help!" squeezed the conductor.

Chula brought over a record player and began playing it. Horrible music sounded out, much to the annoyance of the three cats.

Waul hummed among as he placed the conductor in his sandwich.

"Next stop: Mouth, throat, stomach, intestine and, you guessed it, Green River." the conductor said nonchalantly.

* * *

"We gotta save him!" said Fievel.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Tanya.

The two then looked at the puppet. They looked back at each other and nodded as they moved the puppet over the edge.

It fell over and landed in the sandwich, knocking the mouse conductor out.

"Whoa, oh! Whoa, whoa, oh!" he exclaimed fire running into the mouse hole.

Waul bit into the sandwich, only to chew on something crunchy. He immediately spat it out. He then saw the string. He looked up and spotted Fievel and Tanya.

"Uh oh..." they said in unison.

Waul yanked on the string, bringing Fievel down screaming since he was still on the puppet.

"Fievel!" Tanya screamed in horror.

Fievel landed in Waul's paw. "What do we have here? It appears to be a young pioneer." he mused _(and unintentionally rhymed)_.

Tanya was worried. She had to figure out a way to reduce her brother. She then saw a nail on one of the beams. She quickly grabbed it and carefully made her way across the rafters without being seen.

Waul grabbed a knife and began buttering Fievel. "Now, the feline in me would like to devour this tender morsel, but the shrewd businessman in me knows if I do, the other mice will miss him and come looking." he said as he cleaned Fievel in a cup of water. "But the gourmet in me quivers at the thought... of mouse tartar." he said as he buttered Fievel again and wrapped him in a piece of lettuce and was about to eat him… but shut his jaw.

"But, the entrepreneur prefers not to be inundated... by suspicious mice that could jeopardize my plan." said Waul.

Just as Tanya came to the ground with the nail, she sneakily made her way over to Waul with the nail, ready to stab him in the foot.

"So I must exercise... both willpower and finesse." said Waul before suddenly letting Fievel go on the ground. "Scamper back to your parents, little mouse. Do be careful. It's frightfully hazardous out there." he told the mouse.

"Bye." said Fievel as he scampered off.

Tanya sighed in relief, threw the nail aside, and snuck bedding the crates to reach her brother.

But Waul had spotted her too. "Two mice, eh?" he mused. he turned to Chula. "Give them the Flying 'Ahh', and make it good." he instructed.

Chula beamed. "The Flying 'Ahh'! I love the flying 'ahh'!" he chortled as he scampered after the mice.

* * *

Out on the connecting rod, Fievel ran back to the passenger box.

"Fievel!" came Tanya's voice.

Fievel stopped as he saw Tanya up to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Fievel replied, smiling.

Tanya sighed in relief. "That's good. I was about to stab that cat in the foot with a nail so he's let you go."

Fievel smiled happily as he hugged his sister. "Aw Tanya, you're the best older sister ever."

"Aww, thanks Fievel." Tanya cooed with a smile as she hugged back. "Now come on, let's go warn everyone."

But before either of them could move, Chula made his way underneath them and screamed, "MOUSE OVERBOARD!

Fieveland Tanya froze in horror. "Where?!" they cried in unison.

Suddenly, Chula grabbed on of their legs each. "I just love the flying 'ahh!'" he laughed before suddenly throwing them onto the rod that held one of the wheels to the car.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Fievel and Tanya screamed as they fell.

The screaming woke all the mice up. They all looked out the window and to their, horror, they saw a Fievel and Tanya holding on for dear life.

"Fievel! Tanya! My kids!" cried Papa, trying to climb out of the box.

"Hold on you two!" shouted Tony.

But it was too late. Fievel and Tanya suddenly lost their grips and fell onto the rails. They got off just in time as the train passed through, but they rolled down the hill and into the dirt.

Fievel and Tanya watched helplessly as the train continued down the line.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And the story has begun. Rate and review and I'll see you soon! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Green River

_**And now our alternate story continues. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The train soon arrived at Green River. All the passengers - both humans and mice - disembarked.

But Mama and Papa were heartbroken as they walked off the train. Yasha was sound asleep in Mama's arms as they reached the ground.

"My kids… Fievel… Tanya…" she sniffed.

Tony and Bridgett walked up to them.

"Don't worry Mrs. M, Filly and Tilly are strong mice." Tony said encouragingly. "I'm sure they're alright."

"Indeed. I have no doubt that they're trying to find their way here right now." Bridgett said in agreement.

Mama just sniffed as Papa gave the two a sad smile. "That's very kind of you two. Thank you for at least trying." he said to them.

Tony smiled. "Any time Mr. M."

The five mice made their way to the town. Left and right, mice were getting themselves new homes.

"You know something? I think we got snookered." said Mama, gazing around at the old town.

"No, Mama, this is what the land of opportunity looks like." reassured Papa. "... I think." he added, a little unsure.

"It feels empty and lonely." muttered Mama.

"Well that cowboy mouse did say that this place is in need of help." said Tony.

"Papa, quick." said Mama.

"All right, we may be slower, but we are smarter. All these speedy mices are fighting over the land. In this dusty country you want to be near the water." instructed Papa.

The four mice ran near a small stream of water and settled down in two locations. Papa, Mama, and Yasha settled down in a can while Tony and Bridgett settled down in an old crate.

"Alright, we're neighbors!" Tony said happily.

Papa chuckled and Bridgett giggled.

"Well you are good friends of our family." said Papa.

"Tony! Bridggie!" giggled Yasha.

Mama looked at their surroundings. "So this is what we left New York for. This is what we lost Fievel and Tanya for." she muttered.

"Yeah, ya gotta hey hope that they're alive." said Tony as he and Bridgett walked over to the new Mousekewitz home. "Just like Tillie did when Filly was trying to find ya a few years ago."

Up on the water tower, Chula was climbing up the side, muttering to himself.

"Chula, do this. Chula, do that. I'm a good-looking spider, no? There's lots of women like to marry me." he said to himself as he got out a cork and hammer.

"Tony's right Mama, Fievel and Tanya will come. They're Mousekewitzs." said Papa with a smile. "If we work hard, Green River will be everything we dreamed. The water, for instance. In days it will be a beautiful waterfall. That patch of mud will be a rich field covered with grain. Prairie dogs will graze on that land, and the city will prosper."

As if on cue, Chula hammered the cork in place, making the water from the tower stop leaking.

The flow of water dried up immediately, much to all the mice's horror.

"The water." gasped Papa.

"Without water... how can we survive?" Mama asked worriedly.

Then, Cat R. Waul and his gang walked up to the mice. They all froze in fear.

"Please, there's no need for such a bleak assessment of your situation." Waul said assuringly. "After all, what are neighbors for? A cup of sugar, a saucer of cream. A pail of water, perhaps." he said as he produced each, setting the pail of water on top of Chula, much to his annoyance.

"Water? I'll give 'em water." he said as he spat a web, which trapped Papa, Mama, Yasha, Tony, and Bridgett in the can.

"Hey, let us out!" shouted Tony.

"I'd like to share a vision. A vision of a better world." said Waul as he grabbed Yasha, and tenderly lifted her up, much to the worry of Papa, Mama, Tony, and Bridgett.

"Hey, give her back!" shouted Tony.

"She doesn't belong to you!" added Bridgett.

"Relax, no harm shall come to this baby mouse." Waul assured. "As I was saying, I see a world where cats and mice live and work side by side. A world where mothers raise their mouselings without fear. Where musicians receive their proper due." He said as he kissed Yasha.

Waul handed the baby back down to Mama, Yasha cooing and giggling as her mother held her close.

"Where young mousettes fulfill their every, dream. Will you help me build this world?" asked Waul.

Everyone cheered.

"So this is what opportunities are like out in the west." mused Mama.

"And now we will be able to live them well." said Papa. "Especially once Fievel and Tanya find their way home."

"Cats and mice living in peace, that's what I always wanted to hear." said Bridgett as she play-tickled Yasha. Yasha cooed and giggled.

But Tony wasn't so sure. Something about Waul wasn't right to him. It was Warren T. Rat, Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, Mr. O'Bloat, and Madame Mousey all over again.

"I don't know." he said to himself. "Something about Waul doesn't seem right. The only cats that ever showed true companionship were Tiger and Miss Kitty. "I'll have to keep an eye on him."

* * *

Down in the desert, Fievel and Tanya were walking in the blistering heat.

"Water… need… water…" panted Fievel.

"And… shelter… so hot!..." panted Tanya, wiping her forehead.

Then, a voice could be heard in the distance.

_"Fievel. Tanya. I'm right here."  
_  
Fievel and Tanya's ears perked up.

"Mama, we're coming!" shouted Fievel.

"You found us!" cheered Tanya.

In the distance, Fievel and Tanya could just make out their parents and baby sister.

_"I'm right here kids."_ said the voice.

"Mama, we're coming!" shouted Fievel as he and Tanya ran over to the source of the noise.

_"Fievel... Tanya..."_ the voice echoed.

"Mama! Papa! Yasha!" called Fievel.

Fievel and Tanya ran over and hugged their parents and sister… only for them to turn into cactuses.

Fievel and Tanya didn't realize they were each hugging a cactus until...

"YEOOOOOOOOOW!" they screamed, jumping into the air several feet and landed in the dirt, covered in pins.

"Aw great. It was a mirage." groaned Tanya, picking the pins off herself.

"Oh, I hope we find them soon." sighed Fievel as he picked the pins off himself.

"Me too little brother. Me too." sighed Tanya.

* * *

Down a ways away, Fievel's best friend, who was a large orange cat in a purple t-shirt, Tiger, was walking along in the heat.

Tiger was a cat who didn't eat mice because he was a vegetarian. He was also one of two cats who we're good friends of Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Mama, Papa, Yasha, Bridgett, and any of their friends. The other was his girlfriend Miss Kitty, whom had left for Green River before the mice did.

Tiger had tried to catch up with his little buddies, but thanks to a bunch of dogs everywhere, he missed the train was now walking through the hot desert.

"This is the worst moment of my life. I wouldn't wish this on a dog. Maybe a dog." Tiger sighed before singing to himself. _"Oh, my darling, Oh, my darling…"_

_"Who?"_ came a voice.

"Oh, my darling…" sang Tiger before he heard the voice. "Oh, my darling?" he asked hopefully.

Through the sunlight, Tiger could see a grey cat in a purple dress. It looked like Miss Kitty. Tiger beamed happily.

_"Who?"_ she called.

"It's Tiger, your darling. Don't you recognize me?" Tiger asked, running over.

_"Who?"_ she asked,

"It's me, Tiger. Your darling baby buppie-bunga-boo." said a Tiger as he ran over.

He grabbed Miss Kitty's head and began kissing her… only for her to turn into an owl on a rock.

Tiger coughed out some feathers before seeing the owl. "Hey, you're not my darling." he said in confusion.

The owl huffed before flying away.

"I just kissed an owl." said Tiger in surprise.

"Tiger!" came Fievel's voice.

Tiger's ears perked up. "Fievel?"

"Tiger!" came Tanya's voice.

"Tanya?" asked Tiger.

"Tiger!" both Fievel and Tanya's voices shouted.

Tiger looked to see Fievel and Tanya in the distance. "Fievel, I've been searchin' all over for you!"

* * *

"Tiger, is that you?" asked Fievel.

"Fievel!" called Tiger's voice.

Fievel and Tanya looked hopeful until their faces became downcast.

"Nope, bet it's another mirage." sighed Fievel.

"It's to hot for anyone else to be out here." sighed Tanya. "Why would Tiger be out here?"

* * *

"Fievel, Tanya, I can't tell you how much... I wish you weren't a mirage." said Tiger.

Fievel and Tanya passed by Tiger, neither of them realizing that the other was real.

"Hi, mirage of Tiger." Fievel and Tanya said in tired unison.

"Hi, mirage of Fievel and Tanya." greeted Tiger in the same tone.

* * *

Later, Tiger was walking under a stone bridge and walked bast a buffalo skeleton.

"Don't they ever dust this place?" asked Tiger. "Boy, _(coughs)_ a guy could make a fortune selling…"

The skeleton suddenly rattled its bones. Tiger looked behind him, but the skeleton was back on the ground.

"...vacuum cleaners." Tiger finished nervously.

Multiple times, the skeleton got up and immediately went track down whenever Tiger turned to look. But once, it began to dance and used of of it's bones as a dancing stick. Tiger joined in and used the stick and accidentally threw it into the kegs, making the buffalo skeleton collapse.

"Dancing buffalo bones…" mused Tiger. "Naw."

Suddenly, the skeleton flew upwards and trapped Tiger in the ribcage, much to his shock. Tiny warcries could be heard and Tiger saw tiny Indian mice appear and surround him.

* * *

Later, Tiger was tied up to a stick above a fire at the Indian's home. They were all chanting loudly at him as once out salt on his tail.

"Aw, come on, fellas. I'm just a mangy, old cat." begged Tiger. I don't taste good without, you know, ketchup.

Then, the mouse with the salt warplanes Tiger's tail around herself, much to her comfort.

"No. No, no, no, ma'am. I'm not your color." said Tiger. "Could we have an espresso and talk this over, please?"

Then, a mouse with a large Indian hat came out of one of the tents. This was Geronimouse, leader of the Mousehican tribe. He shuffled over to Tiger?

"How... do you do?" asked Tiger, chuckling,

Geronimouse spoke in Mousehican Dialect, before noticing something. "Huh?"

He saw that Tiger's shape resembled that of the butte beyond the campground.

"Ah." he mused as she steps closer to Tiger, who chuckled nervously.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Now they think Tiger's their god. Andy Tony is starting to get suspicious about Waul. **_

_**Let's hope Fievel and Tanya will be ok.**_

_**Rate and review and I'll see you next time where Fievel, Tanya, and Tiger reunite in the most interesting way.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reuniting with Tiger

Night had fallen over the West. Fievel and Tanya had been walking for who knows how long.

Finally, Tanya decided to stop and rest.

"Fievel, it's very late." she said to her brother. "We should rest."

"But Tanya, Mama and Papa are probably worried sick about us!" protested Fievel. "Plus, we have to warn them about Cat R. Waul trying to turn everyone into mouseburgers!"

"I know. I know." nodded Tanya. "But if we don't rest, then we won't have enough energy to keep going."

Fievel sighed sadly as he nodded. "Ok Tanya."

Fievel and Tanya spotted a boulder nearby. They walked over to it and climbed up to sit down. The siblings gazed up at the starry sky. The moon shone down on them brightly.

"The sky does look pretty tonight." mused Tanya.

"It always does." said Fievel. "And I never realized how big the moon is."

Tanya giggled. "It's always been big Fievel." she told him.

Fievel laughed.

He then sighed sadly. "Tanya, I'm so sorry. It's my fault we got into this mess." he said to his sister guiltily.

Tanya looked at her with a soft expression. "Fievel, it's not your fault." she said softly.

Fievel sniffed. "How?! If I hadn't snuck out onto the train, you wouldn't have followed me we would've never fallen off!" he sobbed. "Now we're lost in the middle of nowhere!"

Fievel felt tears fall down his eyes and began to cry. Tanya hated seeing her brother cry. She wrapped him in a warm hug.

"It's ok Fievel." she soothed as he sobbed. "I know that you're always curious to explore new things."

Tanya looked at Fievel with a comforting smile. "Besides, if you hadn't gone out and made me follow you, we would've never found out what Cat R. Waul was up to. We now know the truth thanks to you."

Fievel sniffed but smiled at his sister. "Thanks Tanya."

Tanya smiled. "Anytime."

She wrapped an arm around her only brother. "And hey, no matter what you do, I'll always love you Fievel." she said warmly, making Fievel smile.

Fievel and Tanya looked up at the sky. Then, Fievel began to sing.

_("Somewhere Out There" from "An American Tail" plays)_

**Fievel:** _Somewhere out there_

_Beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me_

_And loving me tonight_

Tanya smiled as Fievel sang their song and joined in.

**Tanya:** _Somewhere out there_

_Someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another_

_In that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very_

_Far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing_

_On the same bright star  
_

**Fievel:** _And when the night wind starts to sing_

_A lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping_

_Underneath the same big sky  
_

**Both:** _Somewhere out there_

_If love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together_

_Somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams_

_Come true…_

"I always love singing our song." Fievel said fondly.

"Me too Fievel. Me too." said Tanya, hugging her brother.

_("Somewhere Out There" from "An American Tail" ends)_

Suddenly, the two heard a screeching noise.

"What's that?!" Fievel screamed in terror.

Tanya looked up and gasped. There, flying towards them was a black hawk.

"TROUBLE!" Tanya screamed. "RUN FOR IT!"

Without hesitating, Fievel and Tanya ran for their lives. The hawk spotted them and swooped down to get them.

"It's gaining on us!" Fievel screamed as they ran.

"Just keep running!" Tanya cried.

Then, Fievel spotted a hole in the ground.

"Tanya, in there!" he called.

Without asking, Tanya ran after her brother and they jumped into the hole. The hawk swopped down to get then, but it's talons couldn't reach them.

* * *

"Phew! That was close!" panted Fievel.

"You can say that again." panted Tanya, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Suddenly, they heard hissing. Fievel and Tanya froze and slowly turned their hearts to see a red scorpion creep up to them.

"SCORPION!" screamed Tanya.

The scorpion tried to sting them, but Fievel and Tanya were able to quickly back themselves out of the hole.

But they failed to notice the hawk swooping down with a dark gleam in its eyes. It's talons then picked Fievel and Tanya up by the scruffs of their shirts.

The two mice screamed in terror as the hawk flew higher into the night sky.

* * *

_Indian Camp:_

The Indian mice were giving Tiger all the food they gave him as they thought he was the reincarnation of their god. and Tiger was enjoying every moment of it.

"They think I'm their Tiger god. How lucky can you get? I mean, how did they know I was a vegetarian?" he mused.

A mouse fed him an apple, which Tiger ate and let out a burp.

"It's funny how your appetite perks up when you find out… that you're gonna eat dinner instead of be dinner." Tiger laughed. "Innkeeper, more wine." he called.

Then, the hawk holding Fievel and Tanya farewell overhead. One of the tribesmen shouted a war cry, which was carried across the tribe.

Geronimouse shouted out orders in Mousehican Dialect.

Immediately, the indians grabbed their weapons and raced up a hill. They kept quiet as the hawk flew closer.

"I said put us down, you ugly furball! We won't stand for this! Put us down!" shouted Fievel as he and Tanya struggled to get free.

"You heard him! Let us go this instant!" shouted Tanya.

Suddenly, the Indians fired their weapons, which were fireworks. Fievel, Tanya, and the hawk screamed as they exploded near them. Soon, all explosions made the hawk lose its grip on the two mice

"Uh-oh." Fievel and Tanya said in unison.

They suddenly fell down towards the campsite, screaming.

Luckily, luck was on their side as they landed inside a water dish.

"Water!" exclaimed Fievel.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tanya said in relief.

Quickly, the two mice drank a large gulp of water.

"Ah, that's better." said Fievel contently.

"I've never felt so refreshed before." Tanya said in agreement.

Nearby, Tiger was feasting on the food when he grabbed the dish and drank it… along with Fievel and Tanya.

* * *

_Tiger's mouth:_

Fievel and Tanya looked around in terror and their surroundings.

"Oh, no, we're in a mouth." Fievel whispered scaredly.

Both screamed as they grabbed Tiger's uvula.

* * *

Tiger started to cough and gag.

"I think a little endive went down the wrong tube." he wheezed, tugging his shirt collar.

* * *

"I hope he doesn't throw up." said Fievel.

Tanya gasped when she saw Tiger's breath come up. "Look!" she cried.

Fievel's eyes widened in horror.

"Get us out of here!" he screamed.

* * *

"Who said that?" asked Tiger.

"_Us!"_ came the two mice's voices.

"'Us' they say-" said Tiger.

* * *

"SAY 'AH!'" Fievel and Tanya screamed as Tiger's breath engulfed them.

* * *

"Ah!" said a Tiger, his tongue sprinting out revealing Fievel and Tanya.

The two mice's eyes widened when they saw Tiger.

"Tiger!" they exclaimed happily.

"Fievel! Tanya!" Tiger exclaimed happily as he set them down from his tongue.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" exclaimed Fievel.

"Yeah, we waited for you at the station." added Tanya.

"Believe me, I tried to get there, but I was dogged every step of the way." explained a Tiger, remembering all the times the dogs chased him on his way to the train.

"Aww." Tanya cooed softly, patting Tiger's head. "You must've had quite a bad experience."

"Yeah." nodded Tiger. "But the whole thing with the Indian's booby traps underground and then Mousey's Night Monster were a lot worse."

"Oh, Tiger, you're my best friend." said Fievel, hugging Tiger.

"You're one of the greatest cats we've ever met." Tanya happily admitted, hugging Tiger as well.

"C'mon on, let's go to Green River." said Fievel.

Tiger was about to follow when he spotted Geronimouse leading some Indians towards him with the cooked hawk on a plate.

"Listen little guide, I think there's something I forgot to mention. The only reason I'm not a moccasin right now... is because they think I'm a god." Tiger told his friends.

Fievel and Tanya traded glances.

"And this conversation is making me look very ungodlike." Tiger added nervously.

"Tiger, listen. We have to warn our family and friends." said Tanya.

"The cats are gonna turn them into mouse…" began Fievel before Tiger shushed them

"These folks get offended if you eat and run." he whispered. "I'll join you as soon as I can."

"You promise?" asked Fievel.

"Because we are gonna need help if things go bad." added Tanya.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to cry." promised Tiger, crossing his heart and wiping his eyes with his tail.

"Thanks Tiger." smiled Tanya.

"Oh, Tiger. I almost forgot. How do you get to Green River?" asked Fievel.

A sagebrush braked to a stop out of nowhere next to them.

"Just grab a passing sagecoach." said Tiger.

"Alright! Now we don't have to strain ourselves!" cheered Tanya, climbing onto the sagebrush.

Fievel climbed into the sagebrush as well. "See you later, Tiger! Adios." he cal,Ed as it rolled away.

"Don't stay away to long!" Tanya added.

"Sagecoach, get it? Sage." laughed Tiger. "Oh, never mind."

* * *

_(Theme from Rawhide - Blues Brothers Versions plays)_

The sagebrush rolled along down the desert as many animals watched.

**Desert Creatures:** _Rollin', rollin' rollin',_

_Rollin', rollin' rollin',_

_Rollin', rollin' rollin'_

_Rollin', rollin', rollin'_

_Rawhide!  
_

**Jackrabbit:** _Move 'em on!_

**Tortoise:** _Head 'em up!  
_  
**Scorpion:** _Head 'em up!_

**Coyote:** _Move 'em on!  
_  
**Bobcat:** _Move 'em on!_

**Tarantula:** _Head 'em up!_

**Gila Monster:** _Rawhide!_

**Gopher Family:** _Cut 'em out!_

_Ride 'em in!_

_Ride 'em in!_

_Cut 'em out!  
_

**Quail:** _Cut 'em out!_

**Quail Chick:** _Ride 'em in, Rawhide!_

_Chorus: Rollin', rollin', rollin',_

_Rollin', rollin', rollin', (Ya!)_

_Rollin', rollin', rollin',_

_Ya!_

_Rawhide!_

_(Theme from Rawhide - Blues Brothers Versions ends)_

* * *

Soon, the sagebrush ended up at Green River as the sun rose. It then bounced off an old cowboy dog's nose.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dog. We were wondering if you could give us some help." called Fievel.

"Oh, another tumbleweed asking me for help. Oh, no, not again." he stuttered before falling asleep.

Just as Fievel and Tanya were about to wake him up, he suddenly burped, sending them rolling towards a crowd of mice.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_**I'll be honest with you. Almost every time I listen to the American Tail version of "Somewhere Out There," I tear up.**_

_**Next chapter, Tony's gets involved in helping stop Cat R. Waul.**_

_**See ya next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Getting The Facts

_**And now Tony joins the crew with two more songs here. One from the movie, and one from one of the mid-equals.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Fievel and Tanya rolled away in the sagebrush until it stopped against a building. They climbed out of it and onto the dirt just as a human stepped on it, crushing it.

The two Mousekewitz siblings looked in awe at their surroundings. The town of Green River was not what they were expecting at all. The buildings only looked a little shabby as mice and cats were working hard to fix them up.

"So this is what Green River looks like." mused Fievel in awe.

"It does look easier to travel through out here than in New York." added Tanya. "But why are all the mice and cats fixing random buildings?"

Fievel gasped. "Tanya, it's like Cat R. Waul said! They exploit out labors and then they get turned into mouseburgers!" he cried.

Tanya gasped. "Cat R. Waul must've tricked them!" she exclaimed in worry.

Fievel then turned and spotted two familiar mice helping hoists something up. "Including Mama and Papa!" he told his sister.

"Come on, we have to warn them!" said Tanya.

Fievel and Tanya ran over to where their parents were.

"Papa! Mama!" they called.

Mama and Papa looked over and saw them. Big smiles spread across their faces.

"Our kids, they're alive!" Papa said happily.

The four Mousekewitz's happily hugged.

"Fievel, Tanya, my babies!" Mama said happily.

"Speaking of babies, where's Yasha?" asked Fievel.

"Bridgett's watching her." replied Mama.

"What happened to you?" asked Papa.

"We got lost in the desert after we fell off the train." said Tanya.

"And then this giant hawk picked us up and dropped us... right on the Mousehican village where Tiger is a god." added Fievel.

"But before that, we found out the truth about this whole trip to Green River." added Tanya.

"The cats, they're gonna build this giant mousetrap. They're gonna turn us into mouseburgers!" added Fievel.

But Mama and Papa just looked amused. "A giant mousetrap and Tiger is a god? you two have been out in the sun too long." chuckled Papa.

Fievel and Tanya just stared at their parents in shock at their disbelieving, jaws agape.

"But Tiger is a god and they are building a giant mousetrap!" said Fievel pleadingly.

"It's the truth!" Tanya added.

"Kids, the only thing that has grown... faster than you two are your tall tales. You will see that out West, cats are good." said Papa.

"Now run along and help anyway you can." said Mama.

"Yes Mama." sighed Fievel.

"Yes Mama." sighed Tanya.

"Stay safe!" called Papa as they got back to work.

* * *

Fievel and Tanya walked down the street, frustrated.

"Our own parents don't believe us!" Fievel said angrily.

"Tiger being a God, I get." said Tanya, just as angry. "But thanks to that stupid cat, everyone in town is blind to what's really going on."

Fievel looked up at his sister. "Was this how you felt when Mama and Papa refused to believe that I was alive?" he asked.

Tanya sighed. "I was more annoyed at being ignored than angry." she replied. "But I still held on hope." she added with a small smile.

Fievel giggled. "But now what were we gonna do? Every mouse in town is in danger!" he asked.

Then, the two spotted Tony near the Hardware Store.

"Tony!" they exclaimed happily.

Tony's ears perked up when he saw his best friends. "Hey Filly! Tilly!" he called back.

Fievel and Tanya ran over to Tony and he embraced them in a hug, which they gladly returned.

"I knew you two were alright!" Tony said happily as they hugged. "You two are tough mice, not going down without a fight."

"Aw Tony we're so happy to see you again." Tanya said happily.

The three separated their hug.

"So where were ya's?" asked Tony.

"After we fell off the train, we tried to find our way here." said Fievel. "But it was so hot, we experienced mirages of our family and Tiger."

"And last night, we were attacked by a hawk." added Tanya.

Tony was shocked. "A hawk?!"

"Yeah, but then these Indian mice shot it down." added Fievel. "And you'll never guess who we ran into."

"Who?" asked Tony.

"Tiger!" replied Fievel.

Tony was surprised. "Holy spatony! Tiger's here?!" he asked. "But he never showed up at the station!"

"Let's just say he was dogged every step of the way." said Tanya, giggling a little.

Tony chuckled. "That sounds about right."

"And get this, they think he's a god!" added Fievel.

Tony looked confused. "Tiger? A god?"

"We know, we were confused too." said Tanya. "But we didn't question it because we didn't want to offend the Indians."

"Definitely a good idea." nodded Tony. He then chuckled. "I know for a fact Cholena and her people wouldn't consider Tiger a God. More like a big lovable friend."

Fievel and Tanya giggled. "Tiger is loveable." nodded Tanya.

Fievel's face turned serious. "But before all of that happened, we found out something on the train." he said to his older brother figure.

Tony looked curious. "What'd ya find out?" he asked.

"The trip to Green River, it's all a plot!" said Fievel.

"Waul and his cats working with mice like us, it's all a lie!" added Tanya. "They're making us fix the town so Waul can have an empire."

"And when it's all done, their gonna build a mousetrap and town every mouse in Green River into mouseburgers!" Fievel finished, panicked.

Tony gasped in horror. His shock then turned to anger as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"I knew it!" he snapped. "I knew Waul couldn't be trusted! I knew it the moment I saw that smug smile on his face!"

"And Mama and Papa don't believe us!" added Fievel.

Tony sighed angrily. "Of course they wouldn't. Waul's got every mouse in town fooled. Even Bridgett!"

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tanya.

"Since no one's gonna believe us, we gotta find other evidence of what Waul is up to." said Tony. "We can't just take your words for it."

Fievel brightened up. "I get it! When I was working with Nellie on solving the mystery of the night monster, she told me that in order to see the truth, we need to get the facts."

"What kind of facts?" asked Tanya.

"The kind of facts that'll show Cat R. Waul is a liar and that this is all a big lie!" said Fievel. "She even sang a song about it."

_(Get the Facts from "An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster" plays)  
_  
**Fievel:** _When the night is dark_

_With shadows all around_

_And monsters everywhere you turn_

_There's a very simple secret I have found_

_That anyone with courage can learn_

_Get the facts!_

_All the whats and wheres and whys_

Fievel began to dance as he, Tanya, and Tony walked through town.

**Fievel: **_Get the facts!_

_Simply open up your eyes_

_Seek the truth, find the proof_

_And your fears will all go poof!_

_Follow the tracks_

_Get the facts!_

_Get the facts!_

_Stick your nose in everywhere_

_Get the facts!_

_Snoop it here and sniff it there_

_Find the clues, see it through_

_Do the best that you can do_

_Don't be lax_

_Get the facts!_

_Everyone's afraid at times_

_But if you use your wits_

_You'll find what once was scary_

_Is really very ordinary  
_

**Tanya:** _Get the facts?_

**Tony:** _Yeah, don't ya listen to the gabble_

**Fievel, Tanya, and Tony:** _Get the facts!  
_  
**Tanya:** _Not the balderdash and babble  
_  
**Tony:** _Don't give up on the goal  
_  
**Fievel, Tanya, and Tony:** _Til you've figured out the whole_

_ball of wax  
_

**Fievel, Tanya, and Tony:** _Get the facts!_

Soon, all three of them were dancing._  
_  
**Fievel:** _Learn to tell the difference  
_  
_Between truth and fairy tales_

_For when it's all in focus_

_You'll find it's mostly hocus pocus_

_Get the facts!  
_

**Tony:** _Keep your eye on every house  
_  
**Fievel, Tanya, and Tony:** _Get the facts!  
_  
**Tanya:** _On every dog and cat and mouse  
_  
**Fievel:** _Shine your light, make it bright  
_  
**Fievel, Tanya, and Tony:** _Everything will turn out right  
_  
**Tanya**: _Don't be lax!  
_  
**Tony:** _Follow tracks!  
_  
**Fievel:** _Give the boogie man the axe!_

**Fievel, Tanya, and Tony:** _Get the facts!_

_(Get the Facts from "An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster" ends)_

"Man Filly, all that time with Nellie really got you to face your fears, huh?" remarked Tony.

"It sure did!" said Fievel.

"And this time, instead of getting the facts on a monster, we're getting the facts to prove a conspiracy." said Tanya.

"Tony, do you know where Cat R. Waul might be?" asked Fievel.

Tony thought for a moment. "Last time I saw him, he was in the new salon they built." he told them.

"Then let's go get those facts." said Fievel.

Nodding, Fievel, Tanya, and Tony ran to the new salon. They spotted a tall cat, who was known as Felonious, walking toward it, greeting the mice with a friendly wave. The three climbed up the infrastructure, and hopped onto the cat's cowboy hat.

No sooner did Felonious enter the salon, his look changed into disgust.

"So, what's your problem?" asked Sweet William, noticing the look.

"Being nice to these mice. It's driving me nuts!" Felonious replied.

"Get on with it, you morons!" came Waul's voice.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony hopped off Felonious and landed on a table. They hid behind some full drinks and spotted Cat R. Waul talking to an architect cat. He was displaying a picture by picture showing of their plan.

"After the saloon is finished tomorrow, we announce that we are going to have a special ceremony. We invite all of the mice... "und" seat them in the stands. "Und" when the sun goes down…"

"Snappo! Mouseburgers." said Waul with a grin.

"Mouseburgers!" all the cats cheered.

"Let me hear that again!" called Waul.

"Mouseburgers!" the Cactus Cat Gang cheered.

"Let the saliva flow!" shouted Waul

"MOUSEBURGERS!" the cats cheered loudly.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony stared in horror.

"We only have until tomorrow!" gasped Tanya.

"We gotta get those plans and get them to Wylie Burp!" Fievel said urgently.

"Right, Wylie is the sheriff of this town." nodded Tanya, remembering Fievel's stories. "He'll pressure Waul and his goons into spilling out the truth."

"We gotta distract Waul somehow." said Tony.

Fievel then spotted a fork. A devious idea came to his mind. "I'll distract him, you go get the plans!" he whispered to his sister and best friend.

"How?" asked Tony.

Fievel pointed to thefork.

"Ok, we'll go get the plans." said Tanya. She placed her hands one Fievel's shoulders. "Please be careful."

"I will!" promised Fievel.

Nodding, Tanya and Tony hopped down the table and tried to sneak their way around to try and get the plans.

They then heard the singing of an opera mouse, who was singing off-key. Fievel, Tanya, and Tony covered their ears in annoyance.

Cat R. Waul looked unamused. "Next." he said as he pulled a lever, sending the mouse falling through a trapdoor.

"Terrible! Terrible! Truly, utterly appalling!" he groaned. "I must have a voice to match the opulence of this sal-"

He was then stabbed in the rear by Fievel using the fork. "-OON!" he screamed as he rocketed up into the human saloon above.

To his horror, a large woman groped him lovingly, "Ooh! Pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy! Pussy, pussy, oh, pussy!"

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony tired, and failed, to stifle their hysterical laughter as Waul escaped the woman's grasp and landed on the floor below

"Humans, yech! So shiny and... bleagh!" Waul said in disgust. "Right, I want the subversive who attempted to assassinate me found."

"I just loooooove finding subversives!" cheered Chula. "Hey, boss, what's a subversive?" he asked.

"Someone who doesn't have long to live." replied Waul.

Fievel tried to move, but his tail suddenly got stuck on a record player, which sounded out, alerting Waul. He looked over to the source of the noise and smirked when he saw Fievel.

"Well, well... if it isn't one of my little friends from the train." he mused.

Tanya and Tony saw this, and we're now horrified and concerned for Fievel.

"Oh no, Filly!" cried Tony. "What do we do?!"

Tanya then had an idea. "It's a long shot, but it might work." she told Tony. "Get the plans, I'll create a distraction."

Tony nodded, though he still looked worried. "Ok Tilly. Be careful."

Tanya nodded as she ran out of the salon.

"Cat R. Waul, I heard what you said about mouseburgers." said Fievel, blaring at Waul. "I'm gonna tell everyone. I'm gonna get Wylie Burp, 'cause he's the law!

"Wylie Burp?" laughed Cat R. Waul, making the rest of the salon laugh as well. "That quaint, historical figure."

He suddenly picked Fievel up. "Put simply, I am the law here. You're a mere hors d'oeuvre." he said.

_(Dreams to Dream from "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" plays)_

Suddenly, they could all hear singing.

**Tanya:** _Dreams to dream in the dark of the night_

_When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right _

Waul was instantly drawn to the voice. He set Fievel down and began making his way through the salon.

"Hey, what's wrong with the boss?" asked Slim.

**Tanya: **_I can see so far in my dreams_

_I'll follow my dreams_

_Until they come true. _

Waul found Tanya singing and dancing near her father's new violin shop. She was singing so the brown cat would be distracted, allowing Fievel and Tony to find the plans. But she was so caught up in it, that she didn't even see Waul near her and look like he was gonna cry. He thought her singing was so beautiful.

**Tanya:**_ Come with me, you will see what I mean,_

_There's a world inside no one else ever sees._

_You will go so far in my dreams,_

_Somewhere in my dreams,_

_Your dreams will come true._

_There is a star waiting to guide us_

_Shining inside us when we close our eyes._

_Don't let go, if you stay close to me_

_In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see_

_Dreams to dream, as near as can be_

_Inside you and me, that always come true,_

_Inside you and me, that always come true._

Because Tanya was so into her singing, Waul was able to gently grab her and hold her in his paws as he went back to the salon.

* * *

_Salon:_

In a dressing room, a familiar grey cat in a purple was checking out a new pink dress in the mirror. It was Tiger's love, Miss Kitty. She saw Waul come in with Tanya.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. A mouse, that's a first." she said dryly.

"Not just any mouse. This is a diva." said Waul, presenting Tanya. Tanya froze when she saw Miss Kitty. She hadn't even realized that she was now in another place. She also didn't know that this was Tiger's girlfriend, as the only mice who ever met her were Fievel and Tony.

"Diva, schmever." scoffed Miss Kitty. "Put a mouse on the stage... and your saloon's gonna be as empty as Death Valley... on a cold day in June when the snow don't fall."

Waul stared at her blankly as he set Tanya down. "What? They'll love her, adore her. Those who don't will answer to me." he replied confidently.

"Anything you say, pussypoos." said Miss Kitty.

Waul grimaced at the nickname. "I have mentioned I dislike being referred to as pussypoos." he said, annoyed.

"Yeah? I'm not so happy about being dumped... in nature's ashtray 500 miles from a pastrami sandwich. Pussypoos." Miss Kitty replied back snarkily.

Waul gritted his teeth and tried to control his temper. "I just mentioned, didn't I, that I dislike being referred to as pussypoos…"

Tanya couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"As for the mousette, I'll get her on the stage for ya." said Miss Kitty.

"See that you do." nodded Waul. "Farewell, my diva." he said to Tanya as he exited the room.

'I hope Fievel and Tony found those plans.' Tanya thought to herself.

"Now then…" said Miss Kitty as she approached Tanya.

Tanya gasped and backed up in a panic, landing in powder makeup.

"Don't worry, mousey. You're safe now." Miss Kitty said soothingly.

"So you're really not tough and mean like you were acting?" asked Tanya, nervously.

Miss Kitty giggled. "Who, me? Naw. I'm soft as this powder puff and twice as gentle." she replied. She then frowned. "But living out here around characters like that…" She trailed off before facing Tanya again. "What's your name, honey?" she asked.

"Tanya. Tanya Mousekewitz." Tanya replied.

"Oh, you must be Fievel's sister." mused Miss Kitty.

Tanya was surprised. "You know my brother?" she asked.

Miss Kitty nodded. "Yup. My old pal Tiger told me that he was friends with a few mice. Like him, I'm a vegetarian too."

Tanya nodded. "I see."

"And you want to be a great singer." said Miss Kitty.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Tanya said eagerly. She suddenly looked nervous.

"What's the matter?" asked Miss Kitty soothingly. "You're shaking like a rattlesnake tail."

"I'm scared. I've never sang in front of a real audience." admitted Tanya.

Crashes and laughs could be heard outside the dressing room.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't be an artiste... if you weren't nervous." said Miss Kitty.

Tanya looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm not pretty." she said sadly.

Miss Kitty scoffed. "Says who? You can be whatever you want if you believe in yourself. Show me some grit and guts. Come on, honey. Give me a smile."

Tanya gave her a small, sad smile.

"Oh, no, no. Sweetheart, you can do better than that. Think of something real nice. I want you to reach deep down... and find the most beautiful thought that's in your heart." encouraged Miss Kitty.

Tanya did her best and managed a nice warm smile.

"Oh, beautiful." said Miss Kitty before picking Tanya up.

"Um-" Tanya began in confusion.

"Tonight, Tanya, forget you're in this cowpie hole-of-an-olive-pit town." said Miss Kitty as she helped Tanya into a pretty dress and some make up. "You're with your fella at the El Purrocco club." Miss Kitty then looked around as she glanced at a black-and-white picture of Tiger. "You're on that stage, and he has a front row seat. You're singing your heart out just for him. There are things there I miss so much." she sighed. "I've forgotten why I left. So much for regrets."

"So, do you like yourself?" she asked when she looked at Tanya.

Tanya looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like a real lady." she said an awe.

"Remember, the real lady is what's under the mask." said Miss Kitty. "Now go knock 'em dead."

Tanya nodded. 'I can use this not only achieve my dream, but so the cats can be distracted while Fievel and Tony get the plans!' she thought to herself.

In the back of the salon, Fievel and Tony were looking around Waul's office.

"Those plans have got to be here somewhere." said Tony. "Keep searchin' Filly."

"Right." nodded Fievel.

The two looked around until Tony spotted a stack of blue papers. "Hey, there they are!" he called.

Then, Fievel spotted something else.

"Tony, look!" he called.

Fievel led Tony to another blue piece of paper. On it, it appeared to be a drawing of a multiple seating section for mice. But looking closer, Fievel and Tony realized it was…"

"The mousetrap!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Come on, we gotta get all of this to Wylie Burp!" said Fievel.

"I'll get the stack, you get plans for the mousetrap!" said Tony.

Fievel nodded as he rolled up the plans for the mousetrap as Tony ran to get the stack of papers that showed Cat R. Waul's true plan.

But neither mice noticed Chula on one of the rafters, grinning maliciously at them.

"Looks like I get to dine on two little troublemaking fleabags. Eeheeheeheehee!" he chortled.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Now Tony's here to help Fievel and Tanya stop Cat R. Waul!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**_

_**Next, Tanya sings for the cats and the three mice get some more help from the town hero.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Help from an Old Dog

_**Now my favorite song from the movie and the three mice meet the town's hero. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Fievel and Tony soon had all the evidence they could find to prove what Cat R. Waul was really up to.

"I hope this will be enough." said Fievel.

"It better be." said Tony. "If not, then all the mice are done for."

Suddenly, they heard evil laughing. Fievel and Tony looked up and gasped when they saw Chula above them.

"I think I'll be taking those back now, cat chow!" he chortled.

"It's Chula!" gasped Fievel.

"Aw nuts!" gasped Tony.

Chula spat a web, which knocked all the evidence against the wall, and trapped it.

"Hey, you can't do that!" shouted Fievel.

Suddenly, Fievel and Tony were grabbed by another one of Chula's webs and we're thrown into a glass bottle.

"Hey, let us out, bug breath!" shouted Tony.

"I don't think so." smirked Chula. "You mice will taste great nice and cooked."

Fievel and Tony struggled to get out as Chula took them to a small lit candle.

"Nice mice just need a little spice!" chortled Chula.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tanya was about to go on stage. But it wasn't just the cats who were planning to eat everyone in town that made her nervous, but also the fact that she never sang in front of an audience before.

"I can't do this." Tanya said scaredly.

"Sure you can." assured Miss Kitty. "If anyone throws so much as a radish at you, I'll slap 'em so hard their meow'll fall off."

Tanya nodded as she walked onto the stage. All the talking stopped as they looked at her.

"A mouse?!" exclaImed Slim.

"Throw the mouse out of the house!" shouted Felonious.

Tanya tried to sing. "_Do you ever miss…"_

The cats all began to boo.

"The boss has hit the catnip again." said Sweet William.

"What's wrong with the boss?" asked One-Eye.

Tanya plucked up the courage once again,

"_Do you ever miss the girl, You left behind?"_ she sang as she held the word 'behind' in an aria.

It was so loud, not only did it have to make Fievel, Tony, and Chula cover their ears, but it also broke the bottle trapping the two mice.

"Gosh!" all the cats said in awe as they looked at Tanya.

_(The Girl you Left Behind from "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" plays)_

**Tanya:** _Is the girl you left behind out there tonight romancin',_

_Makin' eyes at someone else and singin' is she dancin'?_

As Tanya sang and danced, Fievel and Tony ran away from Chula.

"Come back mice! You wouldn't want me to miss dinner!" shouted Chula.

**Tanya**: _Puts teardrops in your eyes from secrets she is keepin'_

Fievel and Tony climbed the curtains. Chula tried to spit a web at them, only for it to fall back on his face.

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" he shouted.

Fievel: and Tony swung on a stage rope over Tanya.

"Help, Tanya!" shouted Fievel.

"Tilly!" screamed Tony.

Tanya heard them, but continued to sing to distract the cats.

**Tanya**: _Have the fiddlers play a tune and dance the night away_ #

"Come back here, you pointed heads!" snarled Chula as he swung on another rope.

Fievel and Tony swung towards a mirror. Chula tried to shoot a web at them, but he only shattered the mirror.

The glass shards fell near Tanya, but didn't hit her.

**Tanya:** _You know you'll always miss her_

_Lonely is the lover's heart if only you could_

_kiss her_

_kiss her,_

_kiss her_

Fievel and Tony crawled up to the second floor, Chula hot on their tails.

"Come here! Come here!" shouted Chula.

The three ran through the human saloon, the humans shrieking in fear. Eventually, Fievel and Tony ran up on top of a beer keg.

A cowboy saw them and aimed his gun ad them. "Durn mice!" he snarled as he tried to shoot, them only managing to miss and shoot the keg.

"Bug off, Batty!" shouted Chula.

Then, the human shot the keg again, making it explode.

Fievel and Tony fell back down below onto a table and ran off. Chula landed in a beer glass and then got covered in said drink.

**Tanya:** _All the girls you left behind could fill up California_

_Just don't leave 'em too darn long,_

_I think I oughta warn ya_

_Absence makes the heart grow cold_

_and makes a heart to wander_

_If you stay there by their side_

_you'll feel their hearts grow fonder_

Tanya then swung on one of the hanging lights as the cats joined in.

**Cats:** _Hope you see her someday_

_Hope I find my way_

_Back to the girl I left behind _

Tanya landed back on stage.

**Tanya:** _So tell me you will never roam  
_**  
Cats:** _We swear we won't go roamin' _

**Tanya:** _You'll be by your fireside _

**Cats:** _We'll all be home sweet homin'_

_Kiss her miss her, kiss her _

Fievel and Tony hid behind a bottle of perfume as Chula neared them.

"The itsy-bitsy spider caught some mice in his web." he sang creepily. "The itsy-bitsy spider BIT OFF THE MICE'S HEADS! Hee-hee-hee!"

Quickly, thinking, Fievel sprayed the perfume on Chula.

"Ow! I'm in pain!" Chula groaned as the two mice ran away.

**Tanya:** _So where's the girl you left behind?  
_  
**Cats:** _She's waitin' for her sister _

_We won't stop until we're home_

_We'll hug and hug and kiss her _

_I'll find the girl_

_I'll find the girl_

_I'll find the girl  
_

**Tanya & Cats:** _You'll find the girl_

_You'll find the girl I left behind_

_Tonight,_

_tonight,_

_tonight_

_That's right,_

_all right_

_(The Girl you Left Behind from "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" ends)_

The cats all cheered, whistled, and applauded as Tanya bowed.

"Encore, encore!" shouted Frenchy.

Fievel and Tony soon came out of the crowd, a pink sent coming off them. Tony took notice.

"Hey, Filly, we're covered in Miss Kitty's perfume!" Tony said, stopping Fievel.

Fievel noticed this and quickly used his hat to scoop away the perfume.

"Nice work." smirked Tony.

Then, the two spotted Chula hauling away their evidence

"Oh no! Our evidence!" cried Fievel.

"Aw man!" groaned Tony.

Fievel and Tony ran up to where Tanya was.

"Hey nice job up there Tilly, but we gotta scram." Tony said urgently.

"Yeah." nodded Fievel. "Come on, Tanya, let's get out of here."

Tanya was about to reply when she saw Cat R. Waul looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She knew that she had to make it look like she wasn't involved in exposing Waul. So she decided to fool him so she could escape without suspicion and he would be more focused on her rather than her brother and friend.

"I must stay. My public needs me." Tanya said dramatically.

Waul smiled as he walked away.

Fievel and Tony stared at Tanya in shock and disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind Tilly?!" Tony asked in shock. "We gotta get goin' and stop that evil cat!"

Tanya said nothing as she wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it to Fievel before running off to the dressing room.

"'Thank you for your... a-du-lation.'" read Fievel. "Tanya..." he whispered sadly.

"Oh Tilly…" Tony said sadly.

* * *

Outside, Fievel and Tony walked down the dirt road.

"We got no evidence, no one believes us, and now Tanya's left us." Fievel said sadly. "Now how are we gonna stop Cat R. Waul?"

"We can't give up now Filly." said Tony. He stood in front of Fievel and bent down to his level. "You were never one to give up. You didn't give up against Warren and the Mod Street Maulers, against those Cheese Factory owners and their corrupted policemen, or against Mousey andher 'Night Monster,' so you can't give up now." he said encouragingly.

Fievel looked at Tony. "You really think we can still beat Cat R. Waul?" he asked.

"I know we can." Tony said with a smile.

"Me too." came a voice.

Fievel and Tony's eyes widened when they turned to see… Tanya! She was out of her stage clothes and was now back in her normal clothes.

"Tanya!" Fievel exclaimed happily.

"Tilly!" Tony said in equal happiness.

"Sorry I ran off like that." Tanya apologized. "But I had to fool Waul."

"Say no more Tilly, we understand." said Tony.

"Now that we're all together, we gotta think of a way to stop Cat R. Waul and his goons." said Fievel. "It won't be easy, but we have to figure out a way."

"We can't give up." said Tony.

"We may be smaller than Cat R. Waul and his gang, but together, we can be stronger." said Tanya.

The three mice thought long and hard, but nothing came to mind, much to their annoyance and sadness. Then, a voice called out to them.

"What's the matter, kids?"

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony turned and saw the old dog in front of the police station.

"Did you ever know something important but nobody will believe ya?" asked Fievel.

"'Cause that's the situation we're in right now." said Tony.

"Boy, I wish Wylie Burp was here." sighed Fievel. "He could help us."

"You do? Well, then, he... he... he's right here." said the old dog.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony perked up.

"He is?" asked Tanya.

"Where?" asked Fievel.

"The old dog's right under your whiskers." said the dog. "Read the badge, kids."

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony ran up to the deck and saw something shiny on the dog's vest. Upon closer look, they saw that it was a sheriff's badge.

"'Wylie Burp, Sheriff.'" Fievel read in shock.

Tanya and Tony gasped.

"You're Wiley Burp?" Tanya asked in surprise.

"You know it." Wiley said tiredly.

"The famous law dog himself." Tony said in awe.

"Wow!" Fievel said excitedly. "We need you, Sheriff Burp! The cats are gonna turn us into mouseburgers! You gotta help us now!"

"You're our only hope." added Tanya.

Wylie groaned heavily. "Let this sleepin' dog lie, kids. Doggone it, I'm dog tired. I'm tired of leadin' a dog's life... and fighting like cats and dogs against cats and dogs, and young pups doggin' my trail trying to become top dog. I'm goin' to the dogs in a dog-eat-dog world, kids. I'm so far over the hill, I'm on the bottom of the other side."

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony sighed sadly. The one person/animal that believed them couldn't help them after all. The three slowly walked away, thinking that there was nothing they could do now.

Wylie saw them leave. Remembering how excited Fievel was to meet him managed to bring up his spirits a little. "But you know, I think I might be able to help ya." he said as he slowly got up.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony turned to face him in surprise and happiness.

"How? We've only got 'til sundown tomorrow." said Fievel.

"Gotta find me a dog. I'll teach him the stuff. I'll make a hero out of him." said Wiley.

"Train the next one in a day?" asked Tony. "That'll never be possible."

"Never say never Tony." Fievel said with a grin, making Tanya giggle.

"So we need a new dog huh?" asked Tanya.

"That's right." said Wylie. "You three know any?"

Fievel, Tony, and Tanya thought for a minute.

"The only dog I know is Lone Wolf." said Tony. "But he's back all the way in New York."

"And the only other dog than him that I know is Madame Mousey." added Tanya. "But she was a bad dog." she added.

"Very bad." Tony said in agreement.

"I don't know any other dogs…" said Fievel. Then, an idea flew into his head. "But I do know a god!"

Tony looked confused while Tanya looked surprised.

"Fievel, are you sure?" she asked, a bit worried by his idea.

Fievel turned to Tanya. "I know he can do it." he assured her. "You know he can be brave when he has to be."

Tanya conceded Fievel's point. She smiled at her little brother.

"Ok Fievel. I'll come with you to help." she told him.

Fievel beamed and hugged his sister. "Thanks Tanya!" he said happily.

"Who in the name of Italian Cheese are ya talking about?" asked Tony, still puzzled.

* * *

_Indian mice campground:_

"Oh, no, I can't. You got the wrong cat." said Tiger dismissively.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony had gone back to the Indian campground to convince Tiger to come back to Green River to help them. Tony was shocked to hear that Tiger was who Fievel was talking about.

"I am a god of eternal peace and cosmic love, my friends." said Tiger. "But why argue? I'm here, you're here. We're all here."

"But we're going to Green River." said Fievel.

"We need your help Tiger." said Tanya, pleadingly.

"You're our last chance to stop Waul." added Tony.

"I'm gonna stay right here." Tiger said firmly. "So, you know, give my regards to everybody."

Tanya and Tony rolled their eyes.

But Fievel had an idea. He took off his hat as Kiss Kitty's perfumed flew out of it, which surprised Tanya and Tony.

"Too bad... because there's a very, very pretty cat there you might remember." Fievel said with a grin,

Tiger was entranced by the perfume as it took the shape of a cat. "My darling baby bubby-bunka-boo." he purred.

"Oh. You convinced me!" he said with a grin.

The three mice cheered.

"Alright!" cheered Tony.

"Now we got the five of us!" cheered Tanya.

"So what do I gotta do?" asked Tiger.

"Ah, it ain't nothin' much. You just gotta pretend to be a dog!" replied Fievel.

"A dog! You got it." nodded a Tiger before realizing what Fievel just said. "A dog?!" he exclaimed in fright, briefly turning into one.

"Tiger it's ok." said Tanya.

"How is being a dog ok when you're a cat?!" asked Tiger.

"Because the kind of dog we need ya to be is gonna be a hero." said Tony.

"Tiger... anyone can be a god, but... it takes grit to be a dog!" Fievel said encouragingly.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next chapter, the training starts, plus one more song. **_

_**See ya next time!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6: Tiger the Dog

_**And now, Tiger learns how to be a dog.**_

* * *

Later at the desert, Fievel, Tanya, and Tony had brought Tiger before Wylie.

"Wylie, this is our pal Tiger." said Tony.

Wylie looked at Tiger before looking back at the mice, raising an eyebrow.

"He may not be a dog, but he is a good fighter when he has to be." said Tanya.

"We know he can be a great dog!" Fievel said enthusiastically.

Wylie nodded as he faced Tiger. "So you're the frivolous feline I've got to whip into shape? I've got my work cut out for me." he muttered.

"I don't have to listen to this. I... am a god!" Tiger said back.

"Yeah?" challenged Wylie.

"Yeah!" said Tiger.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Tiger began to whistle. "I don't have to listen to this. I'm a god!"

Fievel couldn't help but giggle. Tanya and Tony, despite trying to look serious,

couldn't stop small smirks from appearing on their faces.

Wylie held up a bone. "Fetch, dog." he called as he tossed it

"Moi?" Tiger asked.

Wylie growled.

"Aah!" cried Tiger, backing away in fear.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony jumped.

Tiger composed himself before humming as he dramatically walked over to the bone and picked it up.

Fievel and Tanya giggled while Tony burst out laughing.

"Hmm." said Tiger as he sniffed the bone and turned back to hold it in front of Wylie.

"No, no. All wrong." groaned Wylie.

"What did I do wrong? You want me to hold it in my mouth and dribble all over it?" asked Tiger before dribbling all over the bone.

"You wanna act like a dog, you gotta think like a dog... 'til you smell like a dog." said Wylie. "No self-respecting dog fetches anything, unless he's good and feels like it. You wanna intimidate someone, give 'em the la-a-zy eye."

Tiger was now nervous. "Gee, I'm afraid to ask. Okay, what's the la-a-zy eye?" he asked,

Wylie turned him around. "The la-a-zy eye!" he said as one of his eyeballs poked out of his head.

"WAAAAHH!" screamed Tiger.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony jumped in surprise.

Fievel fell back with a "Oof!"

"That does look imitating." Tony admitted, cringing.

"Now you do it." said Wylie.

Tiger tried to stick his eye our, but failed. He tried again and again until we was yelling like crazy and soon became comically fuzzy with cross eyes while shaking.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony cringed in disgust.

"That's disturbing." muttered Tanya.

"Hopeless." groaned Wylie.

"Are you sure this is gonna work Filly?" Tony asked Fievel.

"This is only his first lesson." said Fievel. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

Later, they stood on a tall pillar.

"Now, lemme see you walk." said Wylie.

Tiger walked back and forth making squeaking noises.

"You're wiggling like a French poodle." muttered Wylie. "Get down on all fours and get a snoot full of mother earth."

"Yuck! That goes against my grain." argued Tiger.

Wylie rolled his eyes as he kicked Tiger in the air and he landed on top of the pillar and began to roll.

"Roll, you varmint. Roll. Give yourself a dirt bath." said Wylie.

"At least he's rollin' like a dog." said Tony.

"Better than his attempts at the la-a-zy eye." shrugged Tanya.

"Now you're gettin' it." nodded Wylie as Tiger rolled along the edges.

"C'mon Tiger, we're rootin' for ya!" cheered Fievel.

"Yeah, you got it now Tig!" said Tony.

"Get up." said Wylie.

Tiger did so.

"Suck in your paunch, boy." the dog instructed.

Tiger did just that by taking deep breaths, air filling his chest.

"OK, now saunter on out there, one leg in front of the other, slow and easy." said Wylie.

Tiger found it difficult to walk as he marched forward, only to fall and deflate like a balloon before landing on his tail on the ground below.

"Tiger!" gasped Tanya.

"You ok Tiger?" called Tony.

"I hurt myself." Tiger replied.

"Well… at least we're getting a little closer." said Fievel.

Tanya and Tony traded glances.

* * *

Later, the five were at the old mine.

"Now, if you're gonna act like a dog, you gotta sound like a dog." said Wylie. "Let's hear you bark."

Tiger sputtered.

"Well, go ahead." said Wylie.

Tiger bur his arms under his chin. "Bow-wow." he said adorably.

Fievel and Tanya giggled while Tony chuckled.

"'Bow-wow?'" Wylie asked incredulously. "It's more like... bark!" he said.

"Bark." Tiger jumped before giving a sheepish grin.

"No, again." said Wylie.

"Try to remember how Lone Wolf and Mousey do it." suggested Tony.

"Ok." nodded Tiger. "Woof!"

"Again." said Wylie.

"Woof!" saod Tiger before doing some weird jumps and stands as he made his way to Wylie. "Rawf! Raft! Racket! Rap! Rapscallion! Rumpelstiltskin! Redincta gracio, amore!"

Wylie face-pawed. "Oh, this is embarrassing." he groaned. "Try growling."

Tiger growled, though it wasn't enough to sound menacing. He tried harder, but only ended up falling into a mine cart.

Wylie groaned heavily. "Oh this is hopeless." he muttered he he tried to walk away. "He can't be a dog."

Tiger jumped out of the cart. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying." he said apologetically.

"We might as well give up now." sighed Wylie.

"Don't think like that Wylie!" said Tanya. "We can't give up now!"

"We have to stick together to make sure Cat R. Waul's plan is stopped." said Tomy.

"We are Green River's last hope." said Fievel as he walked up to face Wylie. "If we don't stop Cat R. Waul… who will?"

Wylie just shook his head apologetically as he tried to walk away, but Fievel stopped him and he began to sing.

_("Who Will?" from An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster plays)_

**Fievel:** _If you don't lend a hand_

_When a hand needs lending_

_Who will?  
_

**Tanya:** _If you don't help your friends_

_When they need befriending_

_Who will?_

_When nothing goes right,_

_And everything's wrong._

_When the days are too cold,_

_And the nights are too long  
_

**Fievel:** _If you won't be there to stand and be strong,_

**Fievel and Tanya:** _Who will?  
_  
**Tony:** _If you don't risk your neck_

_When a risk needs takin',_

_Who will?_

_If you don't break the rules_

_When the rules need breakin',_

_Who will?_

_You've gotta be tough,_

**Tanya:** _And forthright and square,_

**Tiger:** _You can't hide your head,_

_And pretend you're not there._

**Fievel:** _If we don't fight for what's right and what's fair,_

_Who will?_

_Everyone has a hero hiding deep inside_

_Waiting to appear, But there is no time left to hide_

_The moment is now, the place is here_

**Tony:** _Who will risk life and limb_

_Just to help a stranger?_

_I will  
_

**Tanya:** _Who will walk through the dark_

_Even though there's danger?_

_I will._

**Fievel:** _Who'll stay by your side?_

**Tony:** _And take up the cause?  
_  
**Tiger:** _Who'll give you his strength, his heart, and his paws?_

**Tony:** _Who'll be your back-up?_

**Tiger:** _Your buddy?  
_  
**Fievel:** _Your friend?_

**Fievel, Tony, & Tiger:** _We will._

The four did a hands-in.

**Fievel:** _Fievel_

**Tanya: **_And Tanya_

**Tony:** _And Tony_

**Tiger:** _(chuckles) And Tiger_

**Fievel, Tanya, Tony, and Tiger:** _We will._

_("Who Will?" from An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster ends)_

Wylie smiled. "Alright. If you lot aren't gonna give up, then _I_ won't give up either."

"That's the spirit Sheriff Burp!" said Tony, smiling proudly.

"Good on ya Wylie!" said Tanya.

"Now let's finish the training!" said Fievel.

Tiger walked up to Wylie. "I'm ready to try again, Wylie!" he said confidently.

Wylie nodded. "Very well then. Now…"

Wylie barked loudly.

Tiger hesitated for a second before saying, "Bark!"

The sound echoed through the mine tunnels.

Tiger smiled hopefully. "Woof, woof!"

"_Woof, woof!" _came the echo.

Tiger began to jump and love enthusiastically as he committed to sound like a dog. "Bow-wow-wow-wow-wow. Ha-ha-ha-ha. Woof-woof-woof! Grr! Grr! Bark, bark! Bow-wow! Bark-bark, bark-bark-bark. Woof-woof-woof. Bark-bark-bark. Bark-bark-bark. Woof-woof-woof."

Wylie smiled proudly as Fievel, Tanya, and Tony cheered.

"Now that's how you act like a dog!" cheered Fievel.

"I never thought I'd see the day where a cat acted like a dog." mused Tony.

"I still can't believe that said cat is Tiger." giggled Tanya.

* * *

The rest of the training commenced.

In a barn, Tiger was doing pull-ups on a wooden beam.

Later, he as doing push-ups, but struggled to do so.

But Tiger didn't give up.

Later, Wylie and the three mice watched him run through a path of buckets, one foot in each, three times.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony did some training too. Wylie taught them not to shoot a slingshot. They each nailed their targets on the first go, impressing the old dog.

Tiger was learning how to use a lasso. He jumped through it several times before accidentally tying himself up and fell on his back.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony laughed.

Soon, the four were practicing on a dummy made to look like Cat R. Waul. Fievel, Tony, and Tanya cradled all around it, pulling on it's "skin", "ears", and "fur" in case they had to help fight the top cat themselves.

After that, Tiger punched it multiple times, kicking it in the face before chopping it's hat in half. Tiger then charged forwards with a rake and lifted the dummy into the air, wrecking it as feathers flew everywhere.

Tiger soon joined Fievel, Tanya, and Tony in learning how to use a slingshot. They each hit their targets on the spot and set their slingshots in holsters attached to brown belts.

Wylie then threw Tiger a newspaper. Tiger barked like a dog as he caught it in his mouth and then scratched his ear with his leg like a dog, making Fievel, Tanya, ad Tony laugh hysterically.

Soon, Tiger marched alongside Wylie towards the barn doors as the three mice watched.

Tiger stood at attention. Wylie fixed Tiger's muzzle and then stretched his ears out, making them floppy like a dog, making Fievel and Tanya giggle.

Tanya and Tony then brought over a small boxover to Tiger. Fievel opened it up, revealing a gold dog tag that said "Fido" on it attached to a brown collar. Wylie took it out and wrapped it around Tiger.

Wylie saluted as Tiger saluted back. Fievel, Tanya, and Tony stood in between the two as they saluted back as well.

The five then faced the front doors with determined looks on their faces.

The doors flew open, revealing Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, and Wylie now fully dressed. Tanya, Tiger, and Tony had on white cowboy hats like Fievel and all five of them had on white jackets.

Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, and Wylie marched out of the barn towards Green River, brave and daring looks on their faces.

It was time to save the town from the Cactus Cat Gang.

_To be concluded…_

* * *

_**One last chapter to go! See ya for the fight!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle of Green River

_**The final battle and chapter of our story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, and Wylie made their way to the edge of Green River.

"Gotta say, I never knew being a cowgirl felt so exciting." said Tanya.

"Yeah, it actually feels awesome." said Tony. "No wonder Filly loves it so much."

They could soon hear someone talking.

"That's Cat R. Waul!" exclaimed Fievel.

"Sounds like the ceremony is about to start." said Tony.

"Which means we gotta move now if we wanna save your fellow mice." said Wylie.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tiger said, determined.

"Let's go!" said Fievel.

The five made their way closer as they could see Cat R. Waul talking to all the mice and cats. The mice sat on homemade rows, unaware that it was a mouse trap. Mama, Papa, and Yasha were among them.

"Jolly good. Now pay attention. Cats and gentle mice, lend me your ears." said Waul. "It is my distinguished pleasure to invite all of you... to share our dinner... triumph! To share our triumph! Today we herald in a momentous... new feast... ival. 'Feastival…' festival."

Waul then brought up a giant part of golden scissors. "To mark this brilliant and illustrious snack occasion, I will, with these golden scissors, hereby cut the red... ribbon."

Everyone applauded. The mice and especially the cats watched with anticipation as Waul slowly closed the scissors. But just before the ribbon could be cut…

_**CLANG!**_

Everyone jumped as the scissors were knocked out of Waul's paws and into the air and landed away from the crowd of cats and mice. Everyone looked over to see Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, and Wylie standing there with flares on their faces and slingshots in their paws. It had been Fievel who knocked the scissors out.

"Nice shot Filly!" praised Tony.

"You got a good aim!" added Tanya.

Fievel smiled at the praise before the three glared at Waul.

"Hey Cat R. Waul, we've come to close you down!" shouted Wylie.

"What are our children doing?" asked Mama.

"I have no idea." said Papa.

"Okay, chaps, it's become necessary to put these dogs... through obedience school." said Waul as he grinned evilly at the five. "Kill."

The Cactus Cat Gang slowly approached the five. Wylie then spotted a cat on a roof.

"Oh, look out behind you, kids!" he shouted.

Quickly, Tiger fired his slingshot at the cat, knocking it off the roof.

Sweet William, Slim, and Felonious slowly approached them, but Fievel, Tanya, and Tony sent them back by during shots through their hats.

One-Eye lunged forward, but Tiger punched him in his closed eye, making him stagger backwards.

Miss Kitty and Bridgett were watching the scene from above in the saloon.

"Oh, who's that dog down there with Wylie?" asked Miss Kitty.

"I'm not sure." said Bridgett.

"He's got some stuff!" Miss Kitty said, amazed.

One of the shorter cats approached the group. Tiger got ready to fire his slingshot… only for the cat to bring out a bigger one.

Tiger's slingshot suddenly went limp.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee!" he laughed nervously.

The cat then fired his several times, sending Tiger's slingshot into the air.

Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, and Wylie watched in shock before giving sheepish smiles.

The cats closed in on them.

"That's a lot of cats." muttered Tony.

"We have to stop them." said Fievel. "It's the only way to save everyone."

Tanya and Tony nodded as they stood their ground alongside Fievel and Wylie while Tiger looked scared.

"It's too tough, kids. Get out while you still can." said Wylie.

"Okay. Toodle-oo!" Tiger said nervously as he tried to walk away.

But Fievel grabbed him by the tail. "Hey, Tiger. Give 'em the la-a-zy eye!" he said with a grin.

Tiger grinned and nodded.

Fievel turned to his sister and friend. "You guys too!" he told them.

Tanya and Tony traded glances before shrugging.

Then out of nowhere, all five of them gave the cats the la-a-zy eye, making them run away screaming.

"Run for your lives!" screamed Felonious.

The five suddenly stopped when a gunshot sounded out.

"What was that?!" screamed Tanya.

Fievel gasped when he saw an annoyed Waul with a gun.

"We gotta save them!" cried Fievel.

Tanya turned to them. "Keep the cats guys! I got an idea!"

"Tanya, where are you going?!" cried Tiger.

"Just trust me!" Tanya replied.

"Ok Tilly, but be careful!" said Tony.

Tanya was about to run, when Fievel grabbed her arm. Tanya turned to face him.

"If this doesn't work Tanya… I think you would've been the greatest mouse singer I've ever known." said Fievel with a smile.

Tanya smiled, touched at her brother's words.

"Aw thanks Fievel. And I think you would've been a great Law Mouse." she said as she bent down to Fievel's level and hugged him.

Fievel gladly returned it.

Spectating their hug, Tanya ran to the mousetrap.

"Morons." groaned Waul before shouting to the architect, Trigger the mousetrap!"

Miss Kitty and Bridgett gasped.

"It's a giant mousetrap! It's a giant mousetrap! They're gonna squash the mice!" Miss Kitty cried in horror.

Bridgett quickly scurried down the building.

"Now!" shouted Waul.

But just before the architect could cut the ribbon...

"Oh, say, can you see? You're on a mousetrap." sang Tanya

Waul froze when he saw Tanya stand on top of the trap, singing.

"Stop! You'll crush the diva!" cried Waul.

All the mice froze in shock. The truth was out.

"Flee! Run, run! Run, everybody! Run for your lives!" cried Tanya as the mice ran screaming.

Waul aimed his gun at them. "Freeze, you miserable vermin!" he sneered.

Waul began to fire rapidly.

"Tilly, look out!" cried Tony.

Just before one of the bullets could hit Tanya, Fievel and Tony quickly shoved her out of the way.

They landed on the ground.

"Oh you saved me!" Tanya said happily as she wrapped Fievel and Tony in a hug.

"Happy to do so, Tanya." smiled Fievel.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Bridgett as she ran over.

"Bridgett! You're ok!" Tony said happily as they hugged.

"Bridgett, stay with Mama, Papa, and Yasha!" said Fievel. "We'll handle the cats!"

"Ok. Be careful!" said Bridgett.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony ran back to the fight scene.

Mama, Papa, and Yashawe're still running when Bridgett ran up to them.

"Bridggie!" giggled Yasha.

"Bridgett vhere are our kids?" asked Papa.

"They're fine!" said Bridgett. "Come on, I need to get ya somewhere safe."

"But what about Fievel and Tanya?!" Mama asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Bridgett assured. "They can take care of themselves."

Mama and Papa traded unsure glances.

"Besides, they got Tony, Tiger, and that famous Law Dog Wylie Burp to help them." Bridgett added. "Now come on, let's get you three to safety."

Mama and Papa hesitantly nodded as Bridgett led them and Yasha to safety.

Meanwhile, Waul was still firing as Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, and Wylie tried to avoid them. Tiger ran through some buckets, one foot in each like he did with the tires in the barn.

Wylie hid behind a barrel while Fievel, Tanya, and Tony stood on a wooden plank. The four nodded as Wylie slammed his fist on the plank and sent them flying into the air.

Tanya and Tony landed onto Waul while Fievel landed on the gun.

"Get off me, vermin!" shouted Waul as he tried to grab them.

"Not happening potato for brains!" said Tony as he tugged on Waul's ear, making him scream in pain. "You're not fooling these mice anymore!"

Tanya crawled to Waul's face.

"Uh… still gonna sing for me?" Waul asked nervously.

Tanya glared. "Here's your answer."

Tanya yanked on Waul's whiskers. Tony then bit Waul's ear. The brown cat screamed in pain as he let go of the gun.

Fievel then aimed the gun at Waul, making him scream in fright as he tried to get away from him.

"Yee-haw!" Fievel chered.

"Aah! Aah!" Waul screamed until he bumped into the mousetrap.

"Now you freeze, Cat R. Waul!" said Fievel as he aimed the gun at the cat, who held his paws in the air while Tony and Tanya hopped off.

"Don't pull it, kid!" came a voice.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony looked up, and to their horror, they saw Chula holding miss kitty hostage with his webs tying her paws behind her back.

"Or you've seen the last of Miss Kitty!" threatened Chula.

"Get your hands off me!" snarled Miss Kitty.

Tiger saw his lady in trouble and growled.

"Help! Help!" Miss Kitty called.

Tiger growled loudly as his face filled up with rage. And then...

_**"****ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF!" **_he barked.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony's jaws in shock dropped at Tiger, a cat, who barked, like a dog.

Tiger then started to attack the cats. He kicked one into the air, grabbed another and stretched him out before letting it go into the air, and then pulled a short one's hat over his head and kicked him into the air.

The three cats landed on top of Waul, all on top of the mousetrap.

"That handles him." said Tony.

"Come on, let's go kick some butt!" said Fievel.

"Right away Fievel!" Tanya said with a giggle as the mice ran off to help.

Wylie punched the architect cat in the face twice before kicking him onto the cat pile.

Fievel, Tony, and Tanya crawled over One-Eye and then bit his neck before punching him in the face. One-Eye stumbled onto the pile.

One cat threw his knife at Tiger, but he caught it in his mouth, and spat it back. It flew into the cat's hat, and he flew through the air on top of the pile.

"I never taught him that one." Wylie chuckled.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony jumped off him and began firing their slingshots at Sweet William.

"I ain't losing to no mice!" he snarled as he tried to grab them.

But the three mice took advantage of this and crawled up his arm and bit into his neck. Sweet William screamed in pain as Fievel, Tanya, and Tony jumped off and fired their slingshots at him him again, sending Sweet William onto the pile.

Tiger kicked a cat onto the pile and then he punched another.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony fired their slingshots at Slim, Felonious, and Frenchy as they backed into each other.

"Now Tiger!" called Tony.

TIger charged forward towards the three cats with a hoe and lifted them into the air as they landed on the pile of cats.

"Nice throw Tiger!" cheered Tanya.

Tiger just nodded as he looked up at Chula with a glare. "You harm one patch of fur on her and I'll tear you apart!" he shouted.

Chula snorted as he spat a web at Tiger. Tiger smirked as he grabbed it.

"One leg at a time." he said as he yanked Chula down.

Chula screamed in surprise as Tiger tied him up with his own web. He then threw Chula on top of the cats.

Miss Kitty held onto one of the pillars until it broke. She screamed as she fell until Tiger caught her.

"Oh, my hero!" Miss Kitty swooned.

Tiger grinned as looked at Wylie.

"Okay, Wylie!' he called.

Wylie grinned as he picked up Fievel, Tanya, and Tony. "Let 'em rip, kids." he told them.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Burp, sir!" said Fievel.

Wylie placed Fievel, Tanya, and Tony in his slingshot and fired them over to the gun.

Tony landed first as he aimed the gun at the ribbon. Tanya landed second and used her foot to turn off the safety. Finally, Fievel landed last as he crawled to the trigger and pulled it back, firing the gun.

The bullet ripped apart the ribbon, which triggered the mousetrap, sending Waul and the Cactus Cat Gang screaming into the air.

Fievel, Tanya, Tony, Tiger, Wylie, Mama, Papa, Yasha, Miss Kitty, Bridgett, and all the mice watched in awe as the villains landed in a mailbag connected to the water tower.

Waul's head popped out. "And now…"

Suddenly, the train drove by, the mail stick picking up the sack… and breaking part the water spout as water poured out of it.

Waul emerged from the sack, gowling. "Revenge!" she shouted.

"Oh, pussypoos!" came a familiar voice.

Waul's eyes widened. "Oh, no!" he groaned.

He tried to escape, but the large woman from the saloon grabbed him and then dressed him in baby clothes.

"Mommy's going to take care of you forever and ever... and ever!" she gushed as Waul frowned in annoyance.

* * *

Back in town, the mice all celebrated their freedom from Cat R. Waul and his gang.

Fievel, Tanya, and Tony slid off the gun and joined Mama, Papa, Yasha, and Bridgett.

"Papa, Mama!" Fievel said happily.

"Fievel, Tanya, my babies!" Mama said happily as she, Papa, and Yasha hugged the two.

Papa laughed. "Ha-ha! Our Fievel and Tanya are not so little anymore." "We're sorry we never believed you."

"It's ok." Tanya assured with a smile. "We're just glad you're all safe."

"You lot are heroes!" said Bridgett as she kissed Tony's cheek, making him blush.

"And you three look great as cowboys and a cowgirl." added Mama.

"Yeah, but it was Filly and Tilly that were the bravest of us five." said Tony as he pointed at the two.

"You can say that again." said Tiger as he, Miss Kitty, and Wylie walked up.

"My goodness! Tiger, was that you who fought all those cats?" Mama asked in surprise.

Tiger laughed as he took off his hat revealing his cat ears.

"Tiger! Wow…" Miss Kitty said happily as she hugged and kissed him.

"Since when did you learn how to be a dog?" asked Papa.

"Wylie taught me." said Tiger.

Mama and Papa approached Wylie.

"So you are the famous Wylie Burp?" asked Papa.

Wylie smiled. "Well yes. Your son is a fan of mine, I hear." he said.

"Oh yes, he idolizes you." said Mama.

Wylie chuckled. "Yup. He and your oldest daughter are the true heroes here."

Fievel and Tanya blushed at the praise.

"Oh come on, we're not that much of heroes." said Fievel.

"Are ya kiddin'?!" Tony asked incredulously. "You two were the ones who found out about Wauls' plan and wanted to stop him, despite no one beleinging ya."

"Yeah, and Fief, you believed I could be tough and brave." added Tiger.

"And you helped pull me out of a rut." added Wylie.

Tony approached Fievel and Tanya. "In the end you two are the real heroes. You brought this team of five together to take down that Cactus Cat Gang and won. Because you never gave up, willing to do what it took to save the ones you cared about."

Fievel and Tanya smiled at all the praise.

"Thanks guys." smiled Tanya.

"Yeah, that means a lot." added Fievel.

"Now it's time for music." said Papa as he brought out his violin. "Let's celebrate!"

Papa began to play. Fievel and Tanya danced with each other as Tony did the same with Bridgett. All the mice danced and cheered in celebration.

Fievel and Tanya then noticed Wylie walking away.

"Wylie." Fievel gasped.

"Wonder where he's going." said Tanya as she laid her hat down.

Curious, the two began to follow Wylie. Tony noticed too as he followed them.

* * *

The three mice later found Wylie sitting on a log near the edge of town watching the sunset.

"Hey Wylie." said Tony as he, Fievel, and Tanya joined him.

"Hey kids." said Wylie. "Still wearing the coats, I see."

"Yeah. They actually look good on us." said Tanya. "Especially you Fievel." she added as he side-hugged her brother.

"Thanks Tanya." Fievel smiled as he returned it.

Tony and Wylie smiled at the scene as Wylie reached into his jacket.

"Here, kids. I want each of you to have one of these." said Wylie as he pulled out three sherriff badges. "I know only Fievel wants to be a Law Mouse while Tanya wants to be a singer and Tony wants to be rich, but I think you all deserve one.

The three took their badges.

"Wow… thanks Wylie." said Tanya.

"Yeah, means a lot." said Tony.

Fievel sighed. "I can't. I'm not a hero like you... well, not really." he said solemnly.

"Well, maybe not. Maybe a real hero's the last one to hear about it." said Wylie as he smiled. "But you pulled me out of a gutter... and for that I owe you some thanks."

"Yeah Filly, you are a great hero." said Tony. "You helped defeat Warren T. Cat and his goons, saved Cholena from those corrupted Factory Workers, and solved the Mystery of the night Monster."

"And it was mainly you who helped bring this team together to take down Cat R. Waul." said Tanya as she looked at her brother with a proud smile. "And I'm happy you are my brother." she added as she kissed Fievel's cheek..

Fievel smiled happily. :Aw, thanks guys." he said, feeling touched.

Wylie smiled. "Just remember, kids." he told them as they looked up at him. Wylie then looked at the sunset. "One man's sunset is another man's dawn. I don't know what's out there... beyond those hills, but if you ride yonder, head up, eyes steady, heart open, I think one day you'll find... that you're the heros you've been lookin' for."

Fievel smiled as he pulled the inside of his cowboy hat out, revealing his blue travel hat Papa gave him before they went to America. Tony did the same, revealing his blue cap.

They happily put them on as they watched the sunset.

What they didn't see was Mama, Papa, Yasha, Tiger, Miss Kitty, and Bridgett watching them with fond smiles on their faces.

Fievel, Tanya, Tony, and Wylie happily watched the sunset. Although their lives would be different out West, Tanya, Tony, and especially Fievel knew that their dreams would come true. Because they would stick together through it all with their friends and family by their side as one big happy family.

* * *

_("Somewhere Out There" plays)_

August Marturo

Cathy Cavadini

Jim Cummings

Pat Musick

Lloyd Battista

Jane Singer

Jon Lovitz

with  
Amy Irving

with  
John Cleese

and  
Brian Hull

* * *

_("The Girl You Left Behind" plays)_

_Fievel  
_August Marturo

_Tanya  
_Cathy Cavadini

_Tiger  
_Jim Cummings

_Tony  
_Pat Musick

_Papa  
_Lloyd Battista

_Mama  
_Jane Singer

_Yasha  
_Cathy Cavadini

_Cat R. Waul  
_John Cleese

_T.R. Chula  
_Jon Lovitz

_Miss Kitty  
_Amy Irving

_Wylie Burp  
_Brian Hull

_Bridgett  
_Tress MacNeille

_One-Eye  
_Patrick Pinney

_Frenchy  
_Jack Angel

_Sweet William  
_Jim Cummings

_Slim  
_Dan Castellaneta

_Felonious  
_Dan Castellanata

_Desert Creatures  
_Dan Aykroyd  
John Belushi

_Additional voices:  
_Dee Bradley Baker  
Corey Burton  
Jim Cummings  
Tress MacNeille  
Rob Paulsen  
Frank Welker

* * *

In Loving Memory of those from the American Tail family who passed away:

Hal Smith (Moe)  
August 24, 1916 – January 28, 1994

Elaine Bilstad (Cholena)  
September 13, 1965 - January 30, 1999

Madeline Kahn (Gussie Mausheimer)  
September 29, 1942 – December 3, 1999

Cathianne Blore (Bridgett)  
January 8, 1952 - February 23, 2002

Tony Jay (Mr. Toplofty)  
February 2, 1933 – August 13, 2006

David Carradine (Chief Wulisso)  
December 8, 1936 – June 3, 2009

Kenneth Mars (Sweet William)  
April 4, 1935 – February 12, 2011

John P. Finnegan (Warren T. Rat)  
August 18, 1926 – July 29, 2012

Joe Layla (Bootlick)  
November 3, 1947 – March 18, 2014

Richard Karron (Mr. O'Bloat)  
April 11, 1934 – March 1, 2017

René Auberjonois (Dr. Dithering)  
June 1, 1940 – December 8, 2019

And especially:

Erica Yohn (Mama Mousekewitz)  
October 1, 1928 – January 27, 2019

Dom DeLuise (Tiger)  
August 1, 1933 – May 4, 2009

and

James Stewart (Wylie Burp)  
May 20, 1908 – July 2, 1997

His final film role before his death

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West has always been my favorite American Tail movie from my childhood. And I will cherish it forever.**_

_**I'll see you all soon!**_


End file.
